The present invention relates to a light irradiator, a lamp assembly, and an X-ray apparatus. Particularly, the invention is concerned with a light irradiator which makes aiming with use of light prior to irradiation of X-ray, as well as a lamp assembly for the light irradiator and an X-ray apparatus provided with the light irradiator.
In an X-ray apparatus, aiming is made using light prior to the irradiation of X-ray, and X-ray is radiated after completion of the aiming (see, for example, patent literature 1).
[Patent Literature] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho 55-115001 (page 1, FIG. 1).
Since a light source has a service life, it is replaced in an appropriate period. With replacement of the light source, the optical system concerned undergoes a change of alignment, so re-adjustment is absolutely necessary. A fairly high-level of skill is required for the re-adjustment and it is difficult for a user to make re-adjustment. It is necessary to have a special trader come to an operation side of the X-ray apparatus concerned and make re-adjustment.